Implantable fluid delivery devices are used to treat a number of physiological, psychological, and emotional conditions, including chronic pain, tremor, Parkinson's disease, epilepsy, urinary or fecal incontinence, sexual dysfunction, obesity, spasticity, or gastroparesis. For some medical conditions, an implantable fluid delivery device provides the best therapy to restore a patient to a more healthful condition.
An implantable fluid delivery device typically provides a patient with a programmable infusion of a drug or other therapeutic agent. The fluid delivery device typically includes a reservoir for storing the therapeutic agent, a fill port, a pumping mechanism to pump the therapeutic agent from the reservoir, a catheter port to transport the therapeutic agent from the reservoir to a patient's anatomy, and electronics to control the pumping mechanism.